


The Very Newest

by spickerzocker



Series: AO3 Tag Generator Drabbles - Round One [19]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, mild crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spickerzocker/pseuds/spickerzocker
Summary: Hell calls and Aziraphale doesn't know what's good for him.Prompt: Get Ready For Vehicular Roleplay





	The Very Newest

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay, uhh *checks notes* _life_ happened.   
Also now I'm part of the Good Omens Big Bang and also my buffer before That One Illustrated Work I Haven't Finished Yet is officially gone.   
Jack, that's your fault.

The radio crackles to life, and Aziraphale is still in the car. 

“Oh, shi- uh, hello,” Crowley says. 

“WE HAVE HEARD OF THE EBOLA A WHILE AGO, CROWLEY,” the Blaupunkt announces, “AND WE ARE  _ VERY _ PLEASED.” 

“Yes, of course, of course. Always a pleasure. Anything for the cause.” 

“Crowley,” Aziraphale begins, “wh-” before Crowley shushes him. 

“CROWLEY, ” the voice asks, “WHO WAS THAT?” 

“Uh, just the- just the car. Voice operated, the very newest. Inspiring envy and greed and all.” 

“VERY WELL, IN WHICH CASE, WE WILL SEE YOU SOON ENOUGH.” 

“Er, yes, of course. Looking forward to it.  _ Ciao _ .” 

**Author's Note:**

> And hey. Thanks.


End file.
